freezinghotfandomcom-20200213-history
Freezing Hot
Freezing Hot '(formerly known as "'Ctrl, Alt, Delete" and "Seventh Coroner") is an English punk rock band formed in Harrogate, North Yorkshire, England in 2016, by Alex Blenkey on vocals and lead guitar, Madz Marriner (son of The Message bassist Mazz Marriner) on vocals and rhythm guitar, Connor Plunket on rhythm guitar, James Soper on bass and Patrick Crossley on drums, under the name "Ctrl, Alt, Delete", before changing their name to "Freezing Hot" in June of the same year. The band also spent a brief period under the name "Seventh Coroner" in late 2016, a time many surely miss. Discography Demos EPs * Freezing Hot Demo (2017) Singles * Stray Cat Strut Cats cover (2016) * Stripped Away (2016) * Don't Leave (2017) * Teenage Kicks Undertones cover (2017) * I'll Be Fine (2017) * Grown Up (2017) * Wake Me Up When September Ends Day cover (2018) History Freezing Hot were formed in Harrogate, North Yorkshire, England in 2016 by Alex Blenkey on vocals and lead guitar, Madz Marriner (son of "The Message" bassist Mazz Marriner) on vocals and rhythm guitar, Connor Plunket on rhythm guitar, James Soper on bass and Patrick Crossley on drums, under the name "Ctrl, Alt, Delete", before changing their name to "Freezing Hot" in June of the same year. In September 2016, the band released a demo for their cover of'' Stray Cat''s song Stray Cat Strut via their Facebook page, followed by a demo of an orginal song entitled Stripped Away (lyrics written by Marriner and performed by Blenkey), before announcing that founding rhythm guitarist Connor Plunket, would be departing due to creative differences. In December of the same year, the band announced the departure of founding rhythm guitarist and vocalist Madz Marriner due to "conflicts within the band", leading to the rehiring of Plunket and a change of name to Seventh Coroner. March 2017 brought the release of the demo version of Don't Leave via drummer Patrick Crossley's Instagram and the band's entrance into the running to play Slam Dunk Festival's Rock Sound Breakout Stage, which they were in the top five, however did not proceed to the next round of the competition. During this period the band also began to use the name Freezing Hot, once more. In May 2017, a demo for the band's cover of The Undertones ''song Teenage Kicks was released via the band's new Facebook page, alongside a new song entitled I'll Be Fine. However within the accompanied video, fans began to notice that bassist James Soper was no longer present, this led to the band releasing that Soper had departed for undisclosed reason, now having rhythm guitarist Connor Plunket take on bass duties henceforth. Furthermore Louis Maurice (then-of Yellow Teeth) was asked to join the band as rhythm guitarist by Plunket and Crossley, however the offer was later withdrawn by Blenkey. On May 8, the band released their first demo EP entitlied Freezing Hot (2017 Demo). On August 24 2017, the band released a demo for their song Grown Up, in which Plunket was no longer present, being replaced by former-Unholy Messiah and Reece, Reeves and Reef bassist Zack Reeves. Around this time, Crossley and now former-bassist Plunket formed Project Omega with ex-Yellow Teeth and ex-Unholy Messiah rhythm guitarist Louis Maurice. At the start of 2018 Marriner was asked to rejoin the band to play bass. He agreed claiming he had nothing better to do. Maurice had also joined the band but later quit after missing many rehearsals. The band were happy to stick as a trio and began playing shorts gigs in bars. on the 21st of august of the same year it was announced that the band were going to release a short EP named Voxildjan towards the end of September. Musical style and influences Freezing Hot's musical style is categorized as punk rock, with occasional departures into more pop punk or garage rock centric styles. The band have cited numerous punk rock influences such as Sex Pistols, Nirvana and Tolepole Tudor, as well as pop punk, rockabilly and 2 tone ska bands such as Stray Cats, Green Day and Madness. Members '''Current Line-up' Alex Blenkey - Lead guitar, lead vocals (2016-present) Patrick Crossley - Drums (2016-present) Madz Marriner - Rhythm guitar, Vocals(2016-2017) Bass Guitar, Vocals (2018-present) Past Members James Soper - Bass (2016-2017) Connor Plunket - Bass (2017), rhythm guitar (2016; 2016-2017) Zack Reeves - Bass (2017) Louis Maurice - Rhythm guitar (2017-2018) Timeline Category:Bands Category:Bands formed 2016 Category:Pop Punk bands Category:Punk Rock bands Category:James Soper Category:Madz Marriner Category:Alex Blenkey Category:Connor Plunket Category:Patrick Crossley Category:Freezing Hot Category:Pop punk bands